


Will You Walk into My Parlour?

by AteanaLenn



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Desmond 'dreams', Don't Post To Another Site, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, No Beta, Or does he, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteanaLenn/pseuds/AteanaLenn
Summary: In between watching Connor and training, Desmond still 'dreams' of Ezio and Leonardo. They welcome him too.





	Will You Walk into My Parlour?

**Author's Note:**

> I was in my once-in-a-blue-moon smut mood :D So here, have 3k of pwp ;)
> 
> -
> 
> >>> Do not repost my works without my express permission, Don’t copy to another site. <<<

During the day, Desmond lives in memories.

During the night, he lives in dreams.

-

“Ah, Desmond! Welcome back!” Ezio greets him as he awakens.

He’s sitting in a chair, this time. Or rather, slumping. Desmond always wakes up where Ezio last fell asleep, even if Ezio ends up moving in between as he feels Desmond’s form solidifying around him.

“Good evening, Desmond,” Leonardo says with a smile.

Leonardo, damn him, is gorgeous and Desmond is powerless against this smile. “Good evening, Maestro,” he murmurs, half turning away to hide the blush he knows is staining his cheeks.

“Still so innocent,” Leonardo sighs even as he pats Desmond’s hair gently.

“Innocent, indeed,” Ezio snorts. “Well, some of us have work to do tonight! Desmond, I’ll leave you in Leonardo’s capable hands. You look tired again tonight. Rest and relax, I’ll take care of business.”

“I should-”

“Nothing. You should just sit and obey Leonardo. Now be a good boy, my descendant. Have a nice evening, Maestro!”

“And to you too, Ezio. Don’t stir up too much the powers.”

“I wouldn’t, of course.”

Leonardo barks out a laugh as Ezio nimbly sneaks out the window and up on the roofs with the elegance of a well trained Master Assassin.

“Ah, alone then,” Leonardo says, turning back toward Desmond. “You do look weary, my dear.”

Desmond sighs, slumping again in his seat. “They keep me in the Animus all day long now.”

“Are you still reliving Ezio’s memories?”

“No. There was Edward for a time and then we moved on to Connor in the New World. It feels like everything is speeding up.”

“Ah, if I could only keep you here with us,” Leonardo despairs.

“Yes, well, as I’m fairly sure this place is a construct of my mind, made up to keep me away from the bleakness of our current quest in the waking world… Or possibly a side effect of the Animus too, more Bleeding Effect. I don’t think it would help much, Maestro.”

“One day, I’ll convince you I am real.”

“And that day would be the day when I lose all hope of keeping my head screwed on straight. I wonder how the others would react if I behaved like the real world is false, trying to go back to sleep. Ah, they’d probably just stick me in the Animus and let the guys do their thing while I sit there senseless.”

Leonardo frowns again, the corner of his mouth turning down sadly. It makes Desmond feels guilty, as usual. He does not like disappointing the Maestro.

“Well, this will not do!” Leonardo grabs Desmond’s hand and tugs him up on his feet. “Come, Desmond. I believe that we have other things to do than sit in the dark, dwelling on things that neither of us can change. Come, come!”

Desmond grins at the man’s sudden energy and lets himself get pulled to his feet. “And what else could we possibly do, Maestro?”

“I’ll let you know that I always have the best ideas.”

Desmond follows the pull without fighting, looking curiously around. “I haven’t seen this workshop, have I?”

“We’re still in Venice, don’t worry. But I had to move from the old place indeed. A fire broke out next door and damaged my shop too. I was lucky to save most of my possessions and especially my sketches.”

“But you weren’t hurt, were you?” Desmond asks as they make their way up some stairs.

“No, do not worry. The fire started in the evening, so there weren’t many people in the streets but there was enough help. And I believe that the fire worried Ezio quite a lot. He positively forced me to accept this new workshop, even though this building is much too expensive for me. He wouldn’t take no for an answer though. So now I live in this larger house, with my workshop downstairs and enough room for a small family upstairs. Or possibly several apprentices. Ezio pays part of my rent and he has accepted that I renewed his armor and weapons in exchange for the help. To be honest,” Leonardo leans forward to murmur in Desmond’s ear even though the whole place is empty, “this new location is doing wonder for my commissions,” he says with a wicked grin.

“That’s great Leonardo, I’m relieved that you’re all right though,” and definitely going to be making sure for himself, Desmond thinks as he looks down Leonardo’s body.

“Really, you have nothing to worry about. Why don’t you come this way?” Leonardo whispers, tugging on Desmond’s hand. “You will be amazed by the furniture Ezio found for my private quarters.”

“Will I now?” Desmond asks with a grin.

“I believe that you will.”

Leonardo leads the way to a room in the back with a spring in his step and opens the door with a flourish. “The bedroom, my lord Desmond.”

Bedroom indeed. Going by the look of the whole place, it makes Desmond curious of what the outside looks like and where exactly in the city, this brand new workshop is situated. It has to be near a richer district.

The first thing that immediately attracts anyone’s attention is the bed. It’s a huge wooden piece, looking heavy enough that a group of Assassins could jump on top and not move it by a centimeter. It is draped in heavy blankets, looking cozy and warm.

“Lovely room, isn’t it? I do so love the engraving on the bed and bedside table,” Leonardo says, taking a few steps inside and running a hand on said wood. “Did you see the wardrobe? So spacious and cleverly arranged inside. Why, I could positively hide a full-grown man in there!”

Leonardo turns around, his cape flaring, grinning mischievously.

Desmond cannot help but smile fondly at the man. Leonardo is a lot more playful that history remembers. Then again, he wouldn’t have endured Sala“’s cheekiness if he couldn’t take a joke himself.

“Yes, the wardrobe is particularly the best piece of the room, I’m sure,” Desmond says, hooking his fingers in Leonardo’s sash. “I think I would prefer to explore the bed, however.”

“The bed, really? But it’s such a simple piece of furniture, nothing special except maybe the size.” Leonardo takes a step back, lifting his hand toward the wardrobe.

‘Except the size’ all right. That thing had to be close to Queen sized at least.

“Nope, not interested in the Ezio-sized hiding place. How’s the mattress on this thing?”

“Oh, very _new_ , I think. Very comfortable. Would you like to try it, maybe?”

“I’m not sure, it’s so big. I think we need two people to fully test its size, don’t you think?”

“I couldn’t! I would never rob you of the pleasure of stretching on this very comfortable bed, would I.”

Desmond rolls his eyes even as he can’t control his silly grin. It’s ridiculous, they’re both ridiculous, but it’s also the most fun he’s had since he had the unfortunate idea of buying that damn motorcycle. Or even before, really.

His fingers are still tangled in Leonardo’s clothes. Desmond takes full advantage of this, stepping back toward the bed and tugging Leonardo with him. He can’t help but notice that the headboard is impressive, made of thick carved wood and decorated with a few symmetrical openings at _just_ the right height to grip, if one were to stand on the bed on their knees.

“How bold of you, my lord Desmond,” Leonardo whispers against Desmond’s hair, as Desmond sits and immediately tugs at the inventor’s clothes.

“Are you shocked, Maestro?” Desmond lifts his head without stopping his hands, nosing at Leonardo’s beard. “I’m not sure I believe you.”

“You say such things. As if I were so wicked.”

“Mmh, but wicked is good too.”

“So daring. You appear… _knowledgeable_ in the matter of wicked occurrences.”

“Yes, Maestro. I could teach you _so many things_. Will let me show you?” Desmond murmurs against his lover’s skin, as he peels open the man’s jacket.

Leonardo is leaning hard again Desmond’s shoulder by then, breathing fast. His sash is hanging opened and his waistband loosened up. His surprisingly hairy chest is already in full view, Desmond’s fingers having made short work of the buttons of the doublet. Leonardo looks _debauched_ , with said doublet pushed down halfway to his elbows and his beret knocked aside and looking ready to give in to the gravity.

Desmond swallows, suddenly breathless with want and, even if he wouldn’t speak it aloud, with love. He’s been in love with Leonardo da Vinci since Ezio met him in Florence and not even living Ezio’s life and watching him fall in love with a woman had smothered Desmond’s feelings.

“Come here,” he whispers, slipping his arms around Leonardo’s waist and gently rubbing his lips against his chest.

Leonardo takes a slow breath, wrapping his arms around Desmond’s shoulders in return and nosing against his hair.

“Come here,” Desmond repeats after a moment spent basking in Leonardo’s warmth. Then he sits up and finally pushes Leonardo’s doublet completely off, battling a few seconds with the tiny buttons holding the fabric close at the wrists.

Leonardo steps back and leaves his shirt on the nearby armchair, then makes quick work of his shoes and trousers.

Desmond watches for a moment, before pushing himself up and attacking his own clothes.

Leonardo is watching him silently when Desmond looks up. The man is leaning against the armchair, hands lightly petting his own belly as he waits for Desmond.

The sight of those strong hands running against Leonardo’s pale skin sends a burst of heat through Desmond’s body. He takes a ragged breath then lifts his hand up in an offer to his lover.

Leonardo smiles and steps in his embrace. Their lips find each other gently, barely touching at first, just brushing together for a moment. Eventually one of them deepens the contact, and the kiss grows heated, bodies rubbing and hands wandering.

“Come on,” Desmond murmurs when Leonardo shivers under his hands.

He tugs his lover up on the bed and they slide under the covers and back into an embrace. The blanket will probably end up too warm in a moment, but for now the weight of it is comfortable around them. It hides them from sight and smothers the few sounds of the Venetian night.

His heart is beating fast suddenly, his breath coming in pants against Leonardo’s cheek. It’s not the first time they found each other like this, but the warmth and feeling of safety he gains every time always get him like a punch in the chest, after the hours spent more or less by force in the Animus, with the consequent blinding migraines and too real hallucinations.

Leonardo, used to Desmond’s reaction, merely holds him tightly, slowly running his fingers over Desmond’s nape.

An eternity later, Desmond looks up and smiles weakly at his lover, accepting a kiss when Leonardo leans toward him. He tugs at Leonardo’s arm until the man is covering him, his weight pushing Desmond in the mattress until he’s surrounded from all sides by warmth and silky skin.

Desmond shifts, spreading his legs around Leonardo’s waist and their cocks suddenly rub together. They both gasp at the sensation. Then Leonardo leans forward, resting his forehead against Desmond’s and slowly rolls his hips against his lover.

This part is one of Desmond’s favorite moment when they find each other. Leonardo always looks so surprised and overwhelmed when they end up together, like he cannot believe that he’s allowed to touch. It’s both endearing and seriously hot, to watch the Maestro lose his composure at the mere touch of skin against skin. Desmond enjoys feeling the man’s surprisingly heavy weight pushing down on his body, the way Leonardo takes charge with barely a nudge but still touches Desmond with reverence and oh so gently.

Leonardo suddenly stops moving, taking a deep breath against Desmond’s throat. Then he leans to one side and grabs the bottle of oil from the bedside table. There’s already a cloth folded next to the pillow, to wipe his hands once ready and Desmond can feel the roughness of a large towel under his ass. Leonardo, to nobody’s surprise, is always ready to greet his lover with all the necessities in place.

“Turn around,” the man whispers in Desmond’s ear, laughing when a shiver runs through Desmond’s body.

Desmond moans and obeys, rolling in place then stretching his body with a moan of pleasure, before relaxing under Leonardo again, his hips just slightly raised up.

Leonardo leans on one arm against Desmond’s side, gently petting Desmond’s back.

“Leonardo,” Desmond whines after a while, lifting his ass to get his lover’s hand just where he wants it.

“Steady, my love.”

The pop of the cork provokes another shiver in Desmond and he just hides his face between his arms. He feels like he’s going to come out of his skin at the slightest movement tonight. Every noise is amplified, and every touch feels like Leonardo is reaching straight under his skin and petting him from the inside.

Two slippery fingers finally slips between his ass cheeks and just slightly pushes inside at first. Leonardo rotates them a few times to get Desmond thoroughly lubed up. Desmond whines under his breath with each movement. A moment later the fingers disappear but quickly come back, feeling slightly wetter again. Two fingers again, this time easing deeper inside Desmond, gentle but insistent.

Leonardo repeats the maneuver a few times, then finally lifts himself to his knees. He pushes back the top cover, keeping just a light sheet over them, keeping the warmth still half trapped under. Leonardo settles himself between Desmond’s legs. He pets his lover’s arched back for a few seconds before Desmond loses track of the man's hands again. A moment later the bottle is back on the table and Leonardo wipes the excess oil off his fingers on the cloth he’d prepared.

Leonardo bends over Desmond’s body, nuzzling at his hair as his cock slides wetly against Desmond’s rump. “Ready, my lord Desmond?”

“Yeah.” Desmond reaches back, pulling Leonardo against him. Then Leonardo slides inside his body, slowly but inexorably. Desmond’s head arches back against Leonardo’s shoulder as a groan resonates through his chest.

“There you go, steady, Desmond.”

“Yes. Yes, _please_.”

“I’ve got you.”

“ _Please_ , Leonardo.”

Leonardo slips the rest of the way inside with a little jerk and a slapping sound. They groan as one, Leonardo’s arms tightening around Desmond’s body and his hips grounding against Desmond’s sweaty skin.

“There we go,” the man murmurs against Desmond’s shoulder. He leans forward again, bracing himself on his forearms and pushing Desmond in the mattress with his weight. Then he pumps his hips, pulling back slowly and pushing back in a smooth move, snapping inside at just the last part and grounding his hips against Desmond’s ass in small circles.

Desmond whines and moans, unable to do anything but just hold on to Leonardo’s strong arms and keep his hips raised in a ready position.

Leonardo fucks like a machine. In and out at a steady pace with barely a hitch in his thrusts, drowning Desmond under sensations, and the starburst flashes of pleasure lightening all his nerves and making heat coil in his guts every time Leonardo buries himself back inside Desmond’s body and rubs against every sensitive place inside.

“Leonardo!” He doesn’t know how much time has passed, he never does, but as usual he ends up calling out his lover’s name and begging, knees pushing into the bed as he tries to raise his hips again. But Leonardo’s weight against his back keeps him pinned down and the knowledge that all he can do is lie there and take what Leonardo is giving him sends yet another burst of heat through his body.

“ _My lord Desmond_.” Leonardo murmurs the title in his ear, those words that started as a joke but now feel like worship, “you take me so well, my lord, so good.”

Desmond moans, low in his throat, shivers rushing through his body. “Please, _please_ ,” he begs without a second thought, turning his head and hiding against Leonardo’s throat. “Please,” he whines.

It’s the last straw, it seems. Leonardo can never resist when Desmond starts whining breathlessly. The pace increases suddenly, Leonardo fucking almost brutally inside Desmond’s body but _still_ adding that ground-and-twist at the end, _still_ holding onto Desmond’s shoulders like he’s chaining him to the bed for his personal use.

Desmond comes a moment later, moaning breathlessly into the sheets as his whole body snaps rigid and white fireworks go off behind his eyelids. He’s insensitive to anything but his own body. His nerves all firing together until he’s just a mass of sensation.

When Desmond comes back to himself, slowly relaxing into the bed, Leonardo is lying on his back, panting like he’s just won a race, his legs twitching against Desmond’s, still buried deep in his lover’s body.

Desmond takes a shuddering breath and closes his eyes. He loves being fucked by Leonardo, but he loves the aftermath too, when they’re pressed against each other, bodies slick with sweat and lube, warm under the sheet.

Eventually, Leonardo pushes himself off Desmond’s back, sliding to the side with a sigh. He wipes the excess lube off Desmond’s thighs, then off his own body, letting it flop over the side of the bed. He tugs the sheet back over both their shoulders, the thin material enough for the moment, as their bodies cool down, and nestles back against Desmond. One of them will have to tug the blanket back up over their bodies during the night, as usual, but it won’t take more than a second to grab it from where it’s bunched together at the bottom of the bed.

For now, Desmond just sighs and enjoys Leonardo’s strong arms wrapped around his body, relaxing in sleep instead of falling unconscious as he usually does in the waking world.

“Sleep, my lord Desmond,” Leonardo murmurs in his ear. “I am here and Ezio watches over the city. You are safe, my love.”

“Thank you,” Desmond whispers back, hiding his face against Leonardo’s chest again, holding onto Leonardo like the man might turn into smoke even as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! It felt weird to write smut for once lol.  
> Thank you for reading and leave a comment on your way out, please :D


End file.
